This application is entitled to the benefit of Canadian Patent Application 2,231,428 filed on Jun. 30, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firearms, specifically to a trigger lock for a firearm to prevent the trigger device from movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unauthorized or inadvertent discharge of a firearm is a problem that injures or kills many people. This problem is particularly acute and distressing in the case of children who play with their parent""s firearm. The prior art reveals many attempts to alleviate this problem by selectively disabling the gun by locking blocking devices to obstruct the barrel of the gun or by locking trigger blocking or guarding devices to the trigger guard.
One such prior art device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,002 issued to Hunter on Jun. 8, 1999 and entitled xe2x80x9cGun Trigger Safety Devicexe2x80x9d. Hunter describes a trigger-blocking plug that conforms to the space behind the trigger to prevent the weapon from firing. However, the Hunter device cannot be securely locked to the weapon to disable it and therefore it is unsuitable for securing safe a weapon in a home or for long periods of time.
Another attempt at a plug-type tigger safety device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,760 issued to Langner on Mar. 10, 1998 and entitled xe2x80x9cTrigger Safety Devicexe2x80x9d. Langer discloses a design that permits a trigger blocking device to be locked to the weapon. Langner""s device includes a horizontal extension from one side of the trigger-blocking plug that includes a hole at right angles to the plug""s axis and through which a small padlock may be engaged. Since the padlock shackle is disposed at right angles to the plug, it engages a side of the trigger guard and trigger to prevent unauthorized removal of the plug from behind the trigger. However, the padlock shackle may be used to twist and break the extension and thereby free the device from the firearm. As well, Langner teaches a two-piece system comprising a lock and a separate trigger blocking device leaving the smaller trigger blocking device vulnerable to misplacement and loss. Additionally, the separate padlock dangles freely from the firearm and therefore may scratch the finish of the gun.
In accordance with my present invention there is provided a trigger lock for a firearm having a barrel, a frame, a handle and a trigger depending from the bottom of the frame and disposed in front of the handle. The trigger lock comprises a trigger lock body comprising a trigger blocking portion for placement behind the trigger to prevent rearward movement of the trigger to a firing position. Also included is a flange adjacent to and integral with the trigger blocking portion for positioning in an abutting relationship with one side of the trigger guard to prevent lateral and twisting movement of the trigger blocking portion. Also included is a padlock having a locking body with a top surface and a U-shaped shackle. The shackle has a curved head from which depends a first leg lockably disengagable from the top surface of the locking body and a second leg pivotally and permanently engaged to the top surface of the locking body. Means for removably mounting the guard body in a cooperative frictional engagement on to the free leg of the shackle is also provided. This permits the guard body and shackle first leg combination to be positioned horizontally behind the trigger as a single piece so that when the trigger blocking portion is behind the trigger and the padlock is closed, the top surface of the padlock creates an abutment abutting against the trigger guard opposite the first flange preventing movement of the trigger blocking portion.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
a. to provide a trigger lock that overcomes the deficiencies observed in the prior art;
b. to provide a trigger lock that permits the locked gun to be safely stored in a loaded condition;
c. to provide a trigger lock that can be quickly fitted to and removed from the gun;
d. to provide a trigger lock that may be easily adapted to fit a wide variety of existing firearms;
e. to provide a trigger lock that is difficult for unauthorized persons to remove;
f. to provide a simplified gun trigger lock that is inexpensive to manufacture using off the shelf padlocks; and,
g. to provide a trigger lock that does not scratch the gun to which it is affixed.
A further object and advantage of my invention is to provide a trigger lock that can be mounted to the shackle of a commercial padlock without further modification to the padlock and create a single piece device that is difficult to misplace or loose.
Still further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.